villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zeke Yeager
Zeke Yeager (in Japanese: ジーク, Jīku Yega), otherwise known as the Beast Titan (in Japanese: 獣の巨人, Kemono no Kyojin), is the main villain of the Attack on Titan series. He is the Eldian son of Grisha Yeager and Dina Fritz, who was indoctrinated by the Marleyan government and its rulers. Reiner Braun refers to him as "Warchief" and considers him to be strongest warrior. Zeke is also the half-brother of Eren Yeager, the nephew of Faye Yeager, and a member of the Fritz royal family through his mother. He serves as the main antagonist in the first half of the Clash of the Titans arc and one of the main antagonists in the Return to Shiganshina arc. In the Marley arc, he serves as a supporting character, having formed an alliance with his half-brother Eren. While certainly dangerous as a Titan, his greatest threat comes from his intelligence: he is a strategist able to plan and orchestrate long-term events, and is willing to ruthlessly cut down anything in the way of his ambitions. In his nihilism, Zeke intends to end his "cursed race" by using the Founding Titan's power to manipulate the Eldian's physiology - planning to render every member of the race sterile so that they will slowly die out. In the Japanese version, he was voiced by Takehito Koyasu, who is best known for voicing Dio Brando in the Japanese version of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood. In the English dubbed version, he was voiced by Jason Liebrecht, who happens to voice Dabi in the English version of My Hero Academia. Appearance and Abilities Zeke in Titan form is 17 meters in stature, larger than the common 15-meter Titan. While all other Titans seen in the story thus far have been distinctly human in appearance, Zeke's titan form possesses more animal-like features. It has apelike features, and most of its body except for the face and torso is covered in fur. In his normal human form, he has well-toned body, has wavy blonde hair along with a beard and mustache. He also wears glasses. While in Paradis, Zeke grew his facial hair out, but after returning to Marley, he sports a more clean-cut look with shorter hair and a thinner beard. Unlike most other Titans, he is able to fluently speak without issue in his Titan form, casually talking to other Titans and even giving them orders which they follow blindly. Zeke's control is eventually revealed to be limited to those Titans that were transformed with injections directly from his own spinal fluid and a result of his being descended from the Fritz royal bloodline. However, his control over the Titans is not absolute, as one Titan continued to chew on Mike, despite Zeke ordering it not to. Just like all Titans, Zeke has the ability to regenerate at a tremendous speed any wound on his Titan or human body. After being fatally wounded by Levi, Zeke seems to have healed part of his face when he encounters Eren. As a Titan, Zeke possesses great physical strength, sufficient enough to pick up a horse or even break off large chunks from Wall Rose and hurl them at a great distance away. His throwing ability is second to none, and he creates a visible sonic boom when he throws rocks, effectively throwing them faster than over 700 feet per second. He also seems to possess dexterous hands, as he managed to retrieve Mike's vertical maneuvering equipment without damaging him or the equipment. Zeke possesses a scream that can transform Subjects of Ymir into Titans. These Titans, unlike the regular Titans encountered, are capable of functioning at night as long as the moon is out. In order for the human to turn into a Titan, all human must intake Zeke's spinal fluid and Zeke must be in screaming range of the target, since it is his scream that triggers the transformation. Zeke's Titans are connected to his Beast Titan via "paths" and obey his orders. There appears to be a range to this ability, although those out of range who are contaminated with Zeke's spinal fluid can still feel the influence of his scream, which they describe as a numbing electrical sensation. Zeke is able to harden his Titan body at will to protect himself from attacks. However, this ability needs some time to prepare; during his brief battle with Levi, Zeke tries to harden the nape of his neck but was unable to due to Levi's increased speed and attacking before Zeke had enough time could harden himself. While offering ample protection, it can be damaged and destroyed with the use of Thunder Spears. Zeke seems to be a very formidable fighter, since he was able to defeat the Armored Titan and inflict him considerable damage without sustaining any visible injury. He is also mentioned as "the most powerful Titan" in the final notes of Chapter 70. According to Reiner, while Levi is indeed powerful, the former claims that he is no match for their lead Warrior. Nonetheless, Zeke has proven to be quite useless in direct combat - his strengh lying in his powerful throwing capabilities. Personality On the exterior, Zeke presents himself as a cheerful, mild-mannered individual who rarely loses his calm; however, this facade serves to hide his calculating Machiavellian tendencies, which he fully displays in battle. Intelligent and inquisitive, Zeke prefers to gather enough information and assess a given context before acting, as demonstrated with his perpetration of the Wall Rose Invasion in order to gauge Paradis' strength. While he makes sure to formulate strategies and plans in advance, he leaves them open-ended enough to be able to adjust them and adapt to unforeseen circumstances should they emerge. These traits make him an excellent tactician who has the deductive genius and the ruthlessness to carry out his ambitions. Zeke tends to be callous and militant in battle, commanding his subordinates with an iron fist, as seen when he rejected Reiner's demands to rescue Annie by defeating him in a sparring match. He also has a habit of cracking morbid, sarcastic jokes to emotionally detach himself from the cruel deeds that he commits, such as amusingly teasing Mike as he fed the latter to a group of Titans and comparing his slaughtering of the Survey Corps in Shiganshina as a perfect game of baseball. However, despite his savage actions, he is not explicitly sadistic as so much as he is simply indifferent to the damage that he causes. One of Zeke's more prominent traits is his overreliance on his logical and utilitarian thought process. Zeke prefers to evaluate everything from a purely cerebral viewpoint to the point of actively distancing himself from his emotions and showing distrust towards sentiments such as love and honor. Though he cares for his grandparents and enjoys the company of his fellow Warriors, he is careful to not become too invested in their well-being and is willing to betray and sacrifice them for his own goals. His philosophy is made apparent when he pitifully scorns the Scouts' suicide charge in Shiganshina, criticizing what he believes to be their sentimental attachment to honor. Though Zeke's logical mind is part of what makes him a great strategist, it is also one of his weaknesses: his inability to empathize with the emotional aspects of the human psyche prevents him from being able to comprehend or factor them into his plans and manipulations. For example, his failure to gauge Levi's will and his overestimation of Levi's closeness to his comrades was what ultimately led to his defeat in Chapter 113. Despite his dedication to rational thought, Zeke is, in truth, anyone but a rational person. Due to repeated childhood trauma and stress under his demanding parents and hostility that Marley harbored towards him for his Eldian status, Zeke developed an extremely nihilistic, suicidal outlook on life that caused him to believe that he would have been better off if he had not been born at all. Encouraged by his mentor, Xaver, Zeke expanded his twisted ideas to encompass Subjects of Ymir in general, believing that all Subjects of Ymir are destined to suffer like he did and that it is his obligation to "save" them from existence. Thus, he feels no remorse for killing and titanizing Eldians, because to him, he is saving their children from Eldian discrimination. Zeke holds a very pessimistic view on the prospects of Eldian redemption and rejects the idea of Eldian restoration, arguing that Eldian "euthanasia" is the only hope of salvation for his kind. Due to basing his whole life off of the belief that he must "free" all Subjects of Ymir from suffering, Zeke has developed a God complex that he fails to be aware of. Ironically, for all of his insistence for rationality, Zeke's plan of Eldian "euthanasia" to save humanity and Subjects of Ymir from each other stems from an irrational need to project his own self-loathing, and despite his demeanor as a calculating, collected mastermind, his true self is a broken, delusional man who is unable to move past the trauma and hurt that he received as a child. History ''Clash of the Titans'' arc The Beast Titan makes his first appearance when Titans are mysteriously appearing within Wall Rose even though the Wall remains intact. He is encountered by Mike Zacharius, who instantly notes the strangeness of his characteristics, mistaking the Titan with a regular Deviant-type. The Titan displays an unexpected behavior when he grabs Mike's horse and launches it at him, preventing his escape and throwing him from the roof he was on. After Mike falls to the mouth of another Titan, the Beast Titan displays the ability to speak, ordering the other Titans to not eat him so that he can question Mike about the Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear. However, the Titan disobeys him and the Beast Titan crushes its head to release Mike. The Beast Titan then proceeds to interrogate Mike, but as he neglects to respond out of shock, he theorizes that Mike does not speak due to them not speaking the same language, or Mike being too afraid. After inspecting the gear, he allows the surrounding Titans to devour Mike. As Mike screams in horror, the Beast Titan is amused to see that they did actually speak the same language after all. He finally leaves the scene contemplating the 3D Maneuver Gear. He next appears walking past Castle Utgard, seemingly ignoring those taking refuge within. Instead, he uses his incredible strength to scale Wall Rose and then disappears. As the soldiers manage to fend off an attack, he suddenly turns his attention towards them. He begins to break off chunks of the Wall, hurling them long distances at the members of the Survey Corps trapped in Castle Utgard. The first shot kills their horses, and the second kills Lynne and Henning. He then howls, summoning more Titans to continue the assault on the castle. Nanaba angrily notes that he seems to be intentionally toying with them. Afterwards, he climbs over the Wall and disappears into the lost territory of Wall Maria. When Ymir and Eren Yeager are kidnapped by Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover, Ymir states that the Beast Titan is directly responsible for the appearance of Titans within Wall Rose; possibly in order to "test" humanity's strength. She also notes that the reaction of Reiner and Bertolt to his appearance resembled gawking, excited children. She theorizes that locating him must be one of their primary goals and that it is key for them to return to their village. ''The Uprising'' arc In the aftermath of Eren's failed kidnapping, an investigation is performed at the village of Ragako. The investigation confirms the suspicion that the villagers had been transformed into Titans, though the methods employed by the Beast Titan remains undisclosed. Two months after Historia Reiss is crowned queen, the Beast Titan is shown in Shiganshina District defeating the Armored Titan in battle. While Bertolt takes out Reiner's body from his Titan form, Zeke emerges from his Beast Titan body, telling Bertolt and Reiner to worry about Annie's rescue later. He then reveals his plan to ambush the Survey Corps in Shiganshina with their help in order to capture Eren and steal the Coordinate, their top priority. ''Return to Shiganshina'' arc After some time, the Survey Corps initiate the operation to retake Wall Maria. After Eren manages to seal the outer gate of Shiganshina, Zeke, Reiner and Bertolt launch their operation. After Reiner's failed attack and its momentary downfall, Zeke transforms into his Beast Titan form along with a numerous horde of Titans outside the Wall. After that, he picks up a giant boulder and launches it at the inner gate, so that horses could not get over the hole, keeping the soldier from running away. The Beast Titan then roars, ordering small Titans to attack Survey Corps horses, while larger type of Titans form a circle around the entrance of Shiganshina district in order to prevent anyone from escaping the district. When Reiner gets incapacitated, Zeke is shown talking to Reiner and Bertolt the night before the Survey Corps' arrival. He tells them not to worry about Annie and questions their resolve when they doubt his words. He goes as far as to threaten Reiner with a rematch if they still doubt his decision. He then talks how they need to regain the Coordinate in order to put an end to something he calls the "cursed history." They are shortly after interrupted by a scout Titan who informs them of the Survey Corps' arrival. Back in present time, incapacitated Reiner roars in his titan form, signaling the Beast Titan to throw a barrel containing Bertolt towards Reiner's location. After Bertolt's delayed transformation annihilates a majority of Scouts on the other side of the Wall, the Beast Titan continues to stay on the sidelines, watching the battle unfold. Erwin asks whether or not everything goes according to Zeke's plan. As a majority of Scouts swarm the front of the town to fend off the assaulting Titans, the Beast Titan bombards them with a barrage of stones, shredding humans and Titans alike while crushing all of the village buildings in their way. Erwin realizes that his plan was to round all of the Scouts in one location to wipe them out without getting too close. Out of options, he decides to perform a suicide charge against Zeke in order to distract him long enough for Levi to reach and attack him. As he is suicide charged by the Survey Corps, Zeke drops his guard, commenting on how their final move didn't live up to his expectations. He goes on to say that their loss of the world's memories is a tragedy that makes them do the same mistakes over and over again. As they shoot signal flares at him, he thinks of it as pointless, desperate struggling and continues his inner monologue, while shredding them all with more barrages of stones. After Zeke kills almost all of the Scouts charging him from the front, he revels in his victory; however, he notices too late that all of his Titans on his right side were killed. The Beast Titan then watches an anchor emerge from a screen of smoke hooking into his shoulder, followed by an enraged Levi ambushing him. Though initially stunned, the Beast Titan quickly recovers and swings his paw at Levi. He recalls having been warned by Reiner to be cautious about one particular soldier called Levi, as Levi cuts his paw to pieces along with the rest of his arm, quickly realizing who is attacking him. As Levi moves to his head, he quickly corvers his nape, but is instead blinded by Levi, who moves too fast for him to react. Levi then cuts the Beast Titan's legs, making him fall before cutting his remaining paw to shreds before the nape is cut open and Zeke is dragged out of his Titan. Injured and helpless, he is at Levi's mercy, but Levi doesn't kill him because he wants to take his power. This does not come to pass as Levi is attacked by Pieck, in her Cart Titan form, who saves Zeke. As he is carried away in the Cart Titan's mouth, Zeke angrily orders his left side Titans to kill Levi, as the Cart Titan escapes. He soon exits his Titan Form and using the Cart Titan as transportation, he goes to save Bertolt after finding and procuring Reiner. Zeke finds Bertolt with Eren, he is shocked to finally meet his half-brother who threatens to kill Bertolt. Zeke remarks that Eren doesn't resemble his father as the latter is confused before noticing that Zeke looks like his father while Zeke says they are both victims of the latter. Before he can elaborate or reveal their relationship, Zeke is met with surprise as Levi is revealed to have survived the Titan attack and caught up with him. Zeke realizes his situation and tells Eren that he'll come back for him before telling Bertolt his journey ends now as he falls back with Reiner. With both of them having survived - despite having lost Bertolt - Zeke comments to Reiner that he was truly lucky. Returning to Marley Back in Marley, Zeke remains an asset of the Marleyan military. After his return, he starts building up a network of agents from territories conquered by Marley and uses them as envoys to Paradis. Additionally, he makes contact with Kiyomi Azumabito of Hizuru, convincing her that it would prove fruitful for Hizuru and her clan to make connections to Paradis. After his envoys, led by Yelena and named Anti-Marleyan Volunteers, arrive on Paradis, they are arrested by the military but gradually gain their trust and assist them in upgrading Paradis' military and technology as to be able to hold up against the other nations, who are far more advanced than Paradis. In his service to Marley, Zeke is soon drafted into another war - this time against the Mid-East Union. After four years of war, the Marleyan forces attack the last stronghold of the Mid-East Union, Fort Slava. While footsoldiers - mostly conscripted Eldians and volunteers of Marley's warriors program - attack the Fort on the ground, Zeke and Reiner are flown into the area by airship. There are also several Eldian prisoners onboard who have been injected with Zeke's spinal fluid and once the airship is directly above Fort Slava, they are all thrown out of the ship. While the prisoners are still mid-air, Zeke lets out a loud scream that transforms all of them into Titans. The titan bombardment hits the fort - destroying some of the Fort and allowing the Titans to kiill the soldiers within. Furthermore, Zeke and Reiner are deployed into the Fort and transform into the Beast Titan and Armored Titan, respectively. While Reiner destroys the artillery on the walls of the Fort, Zeke picks up a fistful of artillery ammunition and hurls it into the Mid-Eastern armada stationed on the coast of Fort Slava. While he manages to sink the entire fleet, several ships are able to return fire with Anti-Titan-Ammunition. Before the shots can hit and kill Zeke, Reiner jumps in front of him and takes the full blow. Reiner survives and Fort Slava is conquered, allowing Marley to claim victory and force the enemy into signing a peace contract. Before the entire Marleyan military heads back home, the military heads come together in a meeting that is attended by Zeke - as well as his intended inheritor Colt Grice. Afterwards, they briefly talk to their superior and the leader of Marley's warrior program, Theo Magath. Betraying Marley After their victory, the surviving members of Marley's military return home. Zeke, the warriors and the surviving Eldians head back home to Rebellio, where their relatives eagerly await them at the gates of the ghetto. Zeke is welcomed by his grandparents, who are extremely proud that he helped Marley secure another victory. As the war is now won, Marley's military officials once more turn their eyes to Paradis Island and - primarily through Zeke's insistance and pressure - decide that another attack is warranted in order to secure the Founding Titan. In order to get other nations - united only in their hate against Eldians - to come together as one global army and destroy Paradis Island once and for all. Zeke proposes that the influencial Tybur family, which is respected in many nations, proposes this idea to the world and indeed, a festival is planned in which officials, diplomats and journalist from all over the world are invited to Rebellio in order to listen to Willy Tybur's proposal. In the weeks leading up to the festival, Zeke regularly comes together with the Marleyan military as well as the Warriors and the warrior cadets. However - due to the scheming of Yelena and his Anti-Marley-Volunteers - he is also able to meet with his half-brother Eren Yeager who has infiltrated Marley on Yelena's insistance. In their conversation, Zeke reveals some groundbreaking information to Eren which causes a drastic cnange in him. Zeke also reveals to him that the Ackerman family was basically designed as Titans in human form and were intended to loyaly guard whoever they imprinted on. What exactly was discussed between Zeke and Eren and if Zeke told Eren the truth or just lies is currently unknown. However, Zeke and Eren make plans for Eren to attack the festival and for Zeke to defect in order to be brought to Paradis Island during the chaos. These terms were also brought to Paradis by Yelena (although leaving out the plans for the attack on Rebellio). During the day of the festival, Zeke, Pieck and Galliard are called to a meeting with General Magath by a mysterious soldier (in reality Yelena in disguise) just minutes before Willy Tybur's speech starts. They leave the plaza and after Yelena sends Zeke off under some pretext, she lures Pieck and Galliard into a trap so that they won't be able to interfere with the upcoming attack. At the same time, an unsuspecting Falco Grace - having previously received Zeke's blessing - leads an equally unsuspecting Reiner Braun to a meeting with Eren Yeager. Meanwhile, Zeke heads away from the festival and stays away when Eren transforms, killing Willy Tybur and slaughtering military officials and civillians alike. Shortly after, the Survey Corps arrives, having had no idea of Erens plans and having come to retrieve Eren at all costs. Eventually, Zeke transforms into the Beast Titan and returns to the plaza where he seemingly teams up with Pieck and Galliard, who managed to free themselves and who transformed as well. Using debris from the buildings that have been destroyed so far, Zeke hurls projectiles at members of the Survey Corps to keep them at bay. However, he is attacked by Levi Ackermann and cut down almost immediately. As the Beast Titan falls, Levi cuts open its nape and - while Magath, Gabi Braun and Falco are watching in horror - tosses a grenade inside the nape, seemingly killing Zeke. However, in the guise of the explosion, Levi is able to retrieve Zeke and after cutting off his legs, carries him to the airship which the Survey Corps uses to escape. Zeke is delivered to Marley but instead of being allowed to meet Eren - which was one of his demands for cooperation - he is led away while Eren is imprisoned for his genocidal attack on Marley. Zeke, on the other hand, is put into Levi's custody. Imprisonment and battle with Levi As Paradis is conflicted and on the brink of civil war - with a loud majority of people declaring for Eren Yeager - Zeke is brought to the Titan Forest since it is deemed that the terrain is ideal to prevent him from transforming and escaping. Levi is assisted by thirty loyal Survey Corps soldiers and while chaos and conflict erups on Paradis after Premier Zackly is murdered by Erens fraction, Zeke and the soldiers in the forest are completely secluded from the outside world. For one month, Zeke remains completely docile and even answers Levi's questions on how he transformed the people of Ragako into Titans. He explains how his spinal fluid allows him to transform people but adds the lie that people who are injected with his spinal fluid become completely catatonic. By adding this lie, Zeke makes sure that Levi and the soldiers believe that there is a definite way to spot if someone has been injected with the fluid. In doing so, Zeke prevents the soldiers from realizing that the wine they have been drinking for a month has been spiked with his spinal fluid as well. Eventually - after having read the sole book he has been given for entertainment seven times - Zeke decides that the time to strike has come. He suddenly jumps up and runs to the edge of the clearing. While the perplexed Levi prepares to retrieve Zeke, Zeke suddenly screams and transforms all of Levi's subordinates into mindless Titans. In contrast to other Titans, Zeke's titans are extremely fast and even able to climb. While the Titans attack Levi, Zeke has one of the Titans pick him up and uses him as a mule. He has the Titan carry him to the edge of the forest and plans to meet Eren as soon as possible. He believes Levi to be dead but when he turns around to take a look, he sees the furious Levi charging at him. Panicking, he transforms into the Beast Titan, rips apart the Titan that carried him and squishes his head. He uses the meat chunks as projectiles to hurl at Levi, but Levi uses the terrain to his advantage, swoops down at Zeke and blasts four thunder spears into Zeke's nape. The detonation blasts the severely crippled and wounded Zeke out of the Beast Titan's carcass and Levi grabs him by the hair and drags him to a cart. Before Zeke's wounds heal, Levi rams another thunder spear into his stomach which is implanted deep into Zeke's body as it regenerates. The trigger for the thunder spear is tied around Zeke's head so that the thunder spear will detonate if he makes a sudden move. In order to prevent Zeke from transforming into the Beast TItan once more, Levi cuts off his feet. After Zeke regains consciousness, the wagon has already moved and Zeke howls and pukes in pain when he sees the Thunder Spear coming out of his torso. Delirious from the pain, Zeke remembers his past with Tom Xaver and is shocked to see that he lost Xaver's glasses. After a few hours, Zeke's body has recovered relatively well and Levi jumps back into the wagon to cut of Zeke's feet once more. However, Zeke - who was deep in thought on his past with Xaver up onto this point - suddenly lets out a suicidal scream and yanks his head, causing the thunder spear to detonate. While Zeke's body is ripped apart by the blast, Levi is hit by the explosion as well and is blasted out of the now destroyed cart in a cloud of blood. After the explosion, Zeke slowly bleeds out. As he comes closer to death, he remembers the moment he learned of the existence of his half-brother Eren and that he decided to approach Eren to bring him into his plan of Eldia's sterilization. Zeke's consciousness then fades, but as he dies, he suddenly has a vision of a young girl who molds his destroyed body anew with sand. While Zeke, who has reached a different sphere of existance he believes to be the manifestation of "Paths", is remolded by the nameless girl, a mindless Titan suddenly robs towards Zeke but instead of devouring him, the Titan rips open its own stomach, grabs Zeke and stuffs him into his intestines. Afterwards, the Titan slumps over. Moments later, Zeke reemerges from the stomach of the titan completely reborn. In the meantime, the Yeagerists have arrived in order to save Zeke and bring him to Eren. When Floch asks Zeke what happened to him, Zeke replies that he is not too sure himself but explains what he saw and what he believed it to mean. He reveals to Floch that everybody who stood in their way has been eliminated and that the time to advance has come. Titan Battle in Shiganshina After having been freed, Zeke immediately heads to Shiganshina where, in the meantime, Marley has started a small-scale invasion and has dropped a unit of soldiers with parachutes. Eren, having turned into the Attack Titan, is being attacked by both the Armored Titan and the Jaw Titan and Zeke arrives just in time to prevent Eren from being eaten by Reiner. After climbing on top of Wall Maria, Zeke prys out a part of the wall and precisely hurls it into the city so that it hits Reiner in the face. Zeke then cockily announces his arrival, claiming that he arrived at the destined meeting point a little late while also congratulating Eren for holding off the enemy for so long, claiming that he should leave the rest to his big brother now. Zeke keeps hurling rocks - taking down all of Marley's airships and fending off both Reiner and Galliard - until he is taken by surprise by a shot from Pieck's anti-titan-artillery turret, is hit near his nape and tumbles off the wall. He falls into the district where he remains motionless. Victims *Tom Xaver (as a mindless Titan) *100 Eldians (titanized) *Henning *Lynne *Klaus *Marlene *Dirk *Gordon *Sandra *Marlowe Freudenberg *Erwin Smith *Cavalry and Infantry unit of unnamed nations *At least 49 unnamed Survey Corps members *Mid-East Union naval fleet *30 Survey Corps soldiers (titanized) *Levi Ackerman (severely crippled; status unknown) Indirectly *Grice *Gross *Population of a capital at war with Marley *Mike Zacharias *Gelgar *Nanaba *Willy Tybur *Zofia *Udo *Ms. Tybur *Ragako's inhabitants *Unknown amount of Eldian captives (titanized) Trivia *The Beast Titan's appearance resembles several ape-like cryptids, such as the Sasquatch/Bigfoot, Yeti, and Yowie. *The Beast Titan is the first Titan fully capable of advanced communication, speaking the human language effortlessly. It also shows greater dexterity and fine-motor control, allowing it to remove Mike Zacharius's gear without damaging it. de:Zeke Jäger Category:Leader Category:Attack on Titan Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Enigmatic Category:Ferals Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Creator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Giant Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Related to Hero Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Evil from the past Category:Fighter Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Warlords Category:Anime Villains Category:Traitor Category:Cannibals Category:Harbingers Category:One-Man Army Category:Monster Master Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Master of Hero Category:Mutilators Category:Blackmailers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Conspirators Category:TV Show Villains Category:Siblings Category:Tragic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Extremists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Suicidal Category:Revived Category:Rogues